The One
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: Elizabeth and Will on their wedding night. But, is Will the one she really wants? Or is she just letting him take the place of the one she really wants? This is my first fic of this rating edited for punctual and factual errors


**A/N: You all know the disclaimer. This is my first story like this. Some of the details are most likely off. Enjoy! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FOR PUNCTUAL AND FACTUAL ERRORS**

It was late at night. Elizabeth lay in bed next to her new husband Will. They had been married that day in a very moving service. Now she lay, waiting for what she knew always happened on wedding nights.

Will rolled over and placed an arm over Elizabeth's abdomen. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. His hand roamed over her body.

Elizabeth responded to the kiss. She ran her hands over his back, hastily removing his shirt. She caressed his back; she could feel the scars from when he was whipped. She wished she could go back and stop them, but she couldn't. She moaned when Will's hand caressed her breast.

Will carefully removed Elizabeth's nightgown. He caressed every inch of skin as it was exposed to him. He draped one leg over hers. He lowered his hand. He could feel her smooth skin under his finger tips. He loved knowing that he was the first man to touch her like this. He slipped his hand between her thighs and slowly pried her legs apart. He kissed her again then said.

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth nodded. Will entered her slowly, careful as to not hurt her. He was surprised when he could enter her easier than he expected, he thought she was a virgin.

Elizabeth was totally oblivious to Will's surprise. She tilted her head back on the pillow and put her hands on Will's buttocks, pushing him further in. Will thrust into her, then pulled out again. He continued this steady rhythm. Elizabeth reached her climax and cried out his name in ecstasy. Will reached his climax soon after and cried out her name. He collapsed on top of her, totally exhausted.

"I thought that'd be your first time," Will said. He was a little annoyed. He had hoped that he'd be the one to take her virginity, as she had just taken his.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. Her voice was weak.

"I thought you were a virgin,"

"Oh," Elizabeth replied. Her cheeks went red. She knew she wasn't a virgin. She even remembered who had taken her.

"_That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack Sparrow announced. He pulled the ropes off his wrists and dropped them in the sand. He followed Elizabeth up the beach._

"_You were stuck on this island before, we can get off the same way you did last time!" Elizabeth cried out, she followed Jack as he walked into the centre of the island. She started reeling off the things she had read about him_

"_Are you the infamous Captain Sparrow I've read about or not?" she asked. Jack tapped on a tree, then took a few large steps, then jumped up and down. He brushed the sand out of the way, and opened a trap door._

"_You want the truth? I was here a grand total of three days all right! Some rum runners were using this island as a cache, they happened to come by and I managed to bargain my way off. Looks like they're out of business now," Jack said, he entered the trap door and went down the few stairs. "You have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that," he brought up two bottles of rum._

"_So that's it? That's the secret, grand adventure of Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?" Elizabeth asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Welcome to the Caribbean, luv," Jack said as he thrust a bottle of rum into Elizabeth's hands._

"_Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" Elizabeth and Jack shouted as they danced around the bon fire they had lit. _

"_And really bad eggs!" Jack cried out before he collapsed to the ground, pulling Elizabeth with him._

"_I love this song!" Jack proclaimed. Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder and let her weight rest on him. She held the rum bottle loosely. _

"_When I get my ship back I'll teach it to the crew and we'll sing it all the time!"_

"_And you will be the most fearsome pirate's in the Spanish Main," Elizabeth said. She sat up and raised the rum bottle, then fell back down._

"_Not just the Spanish Main luv, the entire ocean, the whole world!" Jack corrected her. She was so close that he could smell her. He slipped a hand around behind her and placed it on her shoulder._

"_It must've been terrible for you to have been trapped on this island," _

"_The scenery's changed a bit, but the company's infinitely better this time," Jack replied. He squeezed her shoulder slightly. She looked at his hand. It was dirty and looked like it hadn't been washed in years. She knew Jack was coming onto her. She felt like she should really say something to him, say that she wasn't drunk enough for the type of behaviour he was suggesting. But, her attraction to him was too strong._

_She turned and looked at Jack's face. He was so close. She reached up and touched his cheek. He looked into her eyes, and then kissed her. His kiss caught her off guard. She kissed him back. She knew it was wrong, that if Will found out, he'd be broken. But Will wasn't here, Jack was. She was lonely and needed company, Jack was willing to give her the company she desired. She felt something with Jack, something she had never felt before._

_Jack kissed her with passion, with desire, with lust. He lay her down in the sand and continued to kiss her. Her hands roamed over his back and tugged at his shirt. He was surprised, he was expecting to take the lead, but he let her remove his shirt. She ran her hands over his back, feeling every muscle, every scar. She slipped her hands down to the waist band of his trousers, and slipped them down his legs. Jack kicked them off, then slowly removed her dress, never breaking their kiss. _

_He knew that she didn't love him, she loved Will. But she was here now and willing to give herself to him. If Will hadn't been man enough to take her yet, then it looks like Jack'd have to as he had no intention of stopping._

_They lay together in the sand, completely exposed to each other. To Jack, Elizabeth was perfect. Her skin was creamy white. Her abdomen was smooth. Her skin was soft. He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. She moaned with every kiss and threw her head back as far as she could. When Jack sucked on her pert nipple, she put her hands behind his head and held it in place._

"_Don't stop," she pleaded. Jack pulled his head away from her breast and brought it back to her lips. He kissed her passionately. Their tongues touched. They both explored the others mouth. Elizabeth was surprised how comfortable she felt with Jack. She knew that she would be giving herself to a man for the first time, and that the man who would get her wasn't Will. But she didn't care, Will hadn't even kissed her. She had tried to get him to, but he always backed away. He had no idea what she wanted. She wanted to be loved, to have someone lust for her, she wanted someone to pleasure her, and at that moment, the only man willing was Jack Sparrow._

_She kissed him harder. She could feel his arousal on her thigh. She moved her hips so that she was directly beneath him._

"_Take me Jack," she whispered. Jack, not being one to deny a woman what she wanted, obliged. He pushed into her slowly. Elizabeth gasped as a wave of pain and pleasure swept over her. Jack claimed her mouth again. Elizabeth arched her back, pushing Jack further into her. Jack pushed all the way in, and then slowly pulled back out, then back in again. He thrust slowly, careful not to hurt her._

_Elizabeth was surprised at how gentle Jack was. On the outside he looked rough and tough, but with her, he was gentle. _

"_Harder," she moaned. Jack thrust into her harder. Elizabeth moaned again. Jack thrust in and out, his pace quickened, and Elizabeth met him thrust-for-thrust. Elizabeth cried out his name as she reached her climax, Jack reached his soon after. He collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies sticking together. Jack rolled off her and lay next to her, panting. Elizabeth curled up next to him. Jack put his arms around her and held her close. She fell asleep in his arms._

Elizabeth sighed as she remembered the night on the beach. She could never forget it. That night Jack had said something to her that she would never forget, she cherished her memories of the time on the island.

"_I love you Elizabeth," Jack murmured, his arm was draped across her abdomen, their legs entwined. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady, yet he wasn't asleep._

"_I love you too Jack," Elizabeth replied. She had surprised herself with this comment, she thought she loved Will._

"_I knew there was something special about you the moment I laid eyes on you. I will never, ever hurt you. You mean the world to me," Jack said. Tears pooled in Elizabeth's eyes. That was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her, and to hear it come from Jack made it all the more special. Jack was a tough pirate, and seemingly nothing could hurt him. Yet, here he lay, next to her, baring his vulnerable side. _

_Elizabeth laid her arm across his chest and pulled him closer. She nestled her face in the crook of his neck and went to sleep._

It had killed her to leave him on the ship. She was letting him die. To her he was gone; the part of her heart he held was lost forever. Now all she had left was Will. Will was great, but he was too innocent. With him, everything had to be perfect and safe; with Jack everything was wild and spontaneous.

She closed her eyes and saw Jack's face. He haunted her dreams, her thoughts, and her memories. Everything she saw or heard reminded her of him. He was everywhere, yet he was nowhere. She had let him die, he was gone. Yet everywhere she looked she saw him.

She knew Will wasn't the one; the one for her had gone. She had missed him. She knew who he was, and had spent a short amount of time with him. He aggravated her, and calmed her at the same time. He completed her. Without him she was only half the person she could be. He opened up new doors to her. He could offer the world to her. Teach her things she didn't know, show her things she hadn't seen. He could make her life complete. Yet, he couldn't, because he was gone, lost to Davy Jones' locker.

He was everything she had ever wanted. He was fun, loving, witty, charming, flirtatious, and handsome.

He was Jack Sparrow.

THE END

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fic of this rating, how did I go?**

**This hopefully won't be the end for this story; I'll see how many reviews I get before I decide anything.**

**Please review!**


End file.
